


Sweet Revenge

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama, Eren and Levi get back at Erwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, cheater!erwin, ereri, eruren - Freeform, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Eren's dating Erwin. Levi's dating Erwin. Neither of them are aware. Neither are happy when they find out.





	Sweet Revenge

        Eren sighed to himself as he sat in the small cafe on the street corner, staring out the window that he was seated by. He was supposed to be meeting up with his boyfriend, Erwin, right now, but the older male had told him that he wasn't going to be able to make it due to work and everything. So, Eren decided to just come to the cafe by himself and grab something to nibble on. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, anyways.  
  
        Leaning against the table that he was sitting at, his elbow rested against the table while the palm of his hand was pressed up against his cheek. He looked down at his phone as he sat there by himself, a little bored, but enjoying the time by himself.  
          
        However, he did still wish that Erwin was there with him. Erwin and him had been together for over three years now, the couple starting when Eren had been 17 in 11th grade and Erwin had been 19, having just graduated. Now, here they were, Eren 20 and Erwin 22. It was amazing how time seemed to fly. They had one of those typical, 'oh, we met at a party and hit it off immediately' kind of things, but it was still perfect to Eren.  
  
        A small smile twitched at his lip at just the thought of his boyfriend. It was amazing how happy the male could become by just the mere thoughts of Erwin. He was just so head over heels in love with the boy that he couldn't help it. He hummed a little bit as he sat there when he heard the bell that hung above the bell ring, indicating that someone else had just came into the café.  
  
        He glanced over for a moment to see who it was, but when he did, his eyes became locked on the male. It was Erwin and... another male? Shaking his head a little bit, Eren played it off. That must be a coworkers of Erwin's or something and during their job they must have decided to go out to get something to eat. Working does make everyone hungry, right?  
  
        Deciding that that had to be it, Eren continued what he was doing, however, he still kept glancing over to the two every now and then to make sure that the other male didn't try anything on his boyfriend. He trusted his boyfriend, but he didn't trust other people with his boyfriend.  
  
        He reached over and grabbed his drink, taking a sip from it. Though as fast as the drink got in his mouth, he was soon spitting it out when he saw Erwin whisper something into the black haired males ear and then kiss his cheek.  
  
        What.. What was Erwin doing? Why did he just do that? Sucking in a deep breath, Eren moved down a little bit so they wouldn't see him, but he could still see them. He watched every little move they did. From the hugs, to the kisses, to the obvious sexual suggestions that Erwin was giving the other. It was clear at this point that these two were beyond friends and coworkers.  
  
        Eren could feel tears in his eyes as he watched the seen. Three fucking years.... He had given that bastard three fucking years of his life and that's how he repaid him? By going out and cheating on him? While the male that he was with did look young, he still looked older than Eren was and from the way that he was acting, he didn't look much like a partier or anything. He seemed kind of uptight and not the type that liked to have fun. Although, he was very good looking and Eren guessed that that was what drew Erwin.  
  
        Shaking his head, he stood up quietly so he didn't catch their attention, being they had their backs to him, and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he stood there, his face becoming red from all of the tears. Quickly, he began to wash his face as he started to think. He couldn't just let Erwin get away with this. God knows how long this had been going on and how many people he had done this with. Erwin needed to pay. While he didn't want the male back, now, he still wanted to get revenge before ending it and just walking up to him and stating that they were over wasn't good enough for Eren. No, he needed to do something much better.....  
  
        An idea soon clicked in his mind and he grinned a little bit. Standing up straight, he reached over and shut the faucet off before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Being you had to walk around a corner to get to the bathroom, he stood by the wall and peaked around the corner to see if they were done yet. Luckily, they were still there. So, with as much patients as he could have, he stood there, waiting for them to get up and leave. They ended up staying there for five or so minutes after he came out of the bathroom before the two of them ended up standing up and walking out. While it wasn't the best idea, it was the only one that he had. He was going to casually follow them around all day until the other guy went home. Then he was going to follow him and they were going to have a little chat.  
  
        He knew that he was probably risking a lot with this plan and all, but, he was just hoping that it worked. And if it didn't...... well, he was fucked.  
  
        So, that's what he did all day. He followed them around to pretty much every place that they went to, which ended up including the park and a couple stores, before they finally made it back to the other guys place. Due to stalking them all day, he ended up learning that the guys name was Levi. He watched from afar as Erwin walked Levi up to the door and the two said their goodbyes, but not before Erwin leaned down and kissed the shorter male. Eren wanted to be sick from the seen, but he stayed there until Erwin left. Once he had gone, Eren walked around the tree and up the porch, knocking on the door. Being Levi had just been at the door, it didn't take him long to return back to it and answer.  
  
        Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Eren. "Can I help you?" He said in a rather annoyed voice. Eren sucked in a deep breath and for a moment he regretted doing this. However, he started to think about the pain that Erwin was causing him and he realized that he needed to do this, that if he didn't, Erwin could it again to someone else. Of course, he would still probably do it again nonetheless, but hey, it was worth a shot.   
  
        So, Eren looked at the male. "Hello, I'm Eren, Erwin's boyfriend." He greeted. He knew that coming right out with saying something like that was probably a good way to get himself killed if Levi reacted the wrong way, but he was hoping Levi would at least let him explain himself before he did.  
  
        Silver eyes narrowed at the Eren when he heard this. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but that shit isn't funny and I don't find it amusing, brat." Levi practically snarled at him.  
          
        Eren shook his head. "Look, I know you're mad, I am, too, but I'm telling you the truth... Me and Erwin have been dating for three years and I can even prove it. I have pictures and even things that he has given me with his name on it." He explains as he took his cellphone out and scrolled to the pictures that had him and Erwin in them either hugging or kissing or cuddling.   
  
        Levi took the phone from Eren and stared down at them. If it had been his own phone, he probably would have broke it. However, he didn't want to have to be stuck paying for someone else's phone, so, he handed Eren his phone back. "That fucking no go bastard, son of a bitch." He said, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
        "I know... I can't believe that he would do this, either. Me and him have been together for there's years and he just goes and does this. I'm pissed, too, but, I think that I might have a plan as to how we can get back at him."  
  
  
  
  
        Eren panted hard as he felt Levi pounding deep into him, his hands gripping the blanket that laid underneath them. He tipped his head back as he rocked his hips back against him, feeling Levi leaned down over him and bite down on his neck.  
  
        "Fuck...." He groaned in pleasure. He knew that they were doing this just as revenge against Erwin, but damn, he could get used to this. "Y-You're so fucking big.... I-Is Erwin on h-h-his way, yet?"   
  
        Levi grunted at the mention of the eyebrow freak and nodded his head as he put his hands down on either side of Eren and continued thrusting. "Yeah, he should be back any minute now."   
  
        Eren nodded his head and close his eyes as he buried his face down into the bed. God, it was so fucking good....   
  
        Just as he was about to completely loose himself in his pleasure, he heard the front door open, making him open his eyes and quickly stop his moaning. Levi stopped his thrusting when he heard the male.  
  
        "In here!" He called out before slowly starting his thrusting back up. Eren tipped his head down and held back the moans that wanted to come out as he felt him moving in and out.   
  
        Erwin grinned when he heard the males voice coming from his bedroom and kicked his shoes off. With the idea of Levi already being ready for him to take him in his mind, he hurried off to the bedroom and walked inside. He nearly had a heart attack when his eyes landed on the sight of his one boyfriend fucking his other boyfriend.   
  
        Coming to a halt in the doorway, he stared at them, unsure of what to say before just blurring out, "What the fuck are you two doing?!"  
  
        Levi stopped thrusting against when he saw Erwin in the doorway.   
  
        Eren looked up at Erwin as well and glared at him a little bit. "I'm sorry, is there a problem here?"   
  
        "Th-This isn't right! This is cheating!" Erwin shouted at them in anger. In his mind, he was ready to play the victim care to get out of all of this. However, Eren and Levi were not about to have any of it.  
  
        "Tell me, Erwin, how does it feel to be played by the ones you're playing?" Levi asked as he licked his lips and snapped his hips forward into Eren, a groan emitting from the brown headed male.  
  
        Erwin glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, but he's lying to you." He defended. He always knew how Eren would run his mouth to people so without Levi knowing well, he could probably lie his way out of it by saying that Eren had a mad crush on him or something and probably had come up with some big cheating lie to tear him and Levi a part.   
  
        Levi wasn't buying it, though, as he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, so I'm guessing he photo shopped a shit ton of photos of you two together and bought all of those things for himself and just pretended that it came from you by putting your name on it all?"   
  
        Erwin swallowed at that. "Yes. You know how crazy stalkers can get."  
  
        "Cut the bullshit. I'm not falling for your stupid games anymore."   
  
        Erwin huffed and glared at him. "Whatever, fine. You weren't any fun to fool around with, anyways. Eren, come on."  
  
        Erens mouth fell open at that. "You just shit talked me right in front of me, calling me a liar, mind you, right after you cheated on me, and you expect me to fucking come running back to you? You're crazy as hell."  
  
        Erwin snarled at that. "Screw the both of you! You two don't know what you're missing out on!" Turning, he stormed out of the room before putting his shoes back on and leaving the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him as he did.  
  
        Levi rolled his eyes as he looked down at Eren. Eren Even looked up at him before cracking a slight smile. "Well that was fun."  
  
        Levi shook his head and chuckled a little bit. "Brat. Continue or stop?" He asked him. Eren hummed a little bit as he pretended to think.  
  
        "Well, I'm still hard as hell and want release desperately and you still haven't came yet. So, continue."  
  
        Levi nodded his head and instantly picked back up with his thrusting. Eren let his eyes close and this time he got to completely full into the pleasure that felt completely amazing. He moaned and groaned as Levi moved hips quickly, hitting Erens prostate repeatedly. It wasn't too long before he came hard, his cum landing all over the bed.  
  
        Levi grunted in unhappiness, but continued on. He was definitely was going to have to wash his bedding right after, now. Continuing on with his thrusting, it wasn't too long before he came, shooting his load deep into Eren. A long, pleasurable moan fell out of Eren as Levi pulled out of him and cleaned himself off before standing up.  
  
        "I'm not gonna lie. You weren't a bad fuck, kid." Levi admitted as he grabbed the dirty sheets and yanked on them. Eren rolled off of them and smirked up at Levi.  
  
        "So is that an invitation for another round sometime?" He purred. "Because if so, you have to take me to dinner, first."  
  
        Levi rolled his eyes at that. "Well, damn, aren't you cheap? I'll take you up on that, though. Now get up and take a shower. You're dirty hell."  
  
        Eren pretended to mimic him as he got up, but he couldn't help but to smirk as he followed the directions that Levi gave him to the bathroom. He could already tell that this was going to be the start to something amazing.


End file.
